


Cry The Pain Out (LJxJeff Smut)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom LJ, Comfort Sex, Creepypasta, Crying, Depression, Gentle Sex, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Mild Language, Self-Harm, Smut, request, top Jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Laughing Jack has always hid his feelings, but when his past begins to haunt him he doesn't know if he can handle it. Maybe a certain killer can help with that.
Relationships: Laughing Jack/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff The Killer
Kudos: 41





	Cry The Pain Out (LJxJeff Smut)

(Hey everyone this is a request from Kiarythewolf that’s long overdue. As much as I love Creepypasta guys I wrote about them for a year and a half straight so please understand that I will do requests and possibly make another story, but if I want my writing to go anywhere I need to branch out. If anyone has any CP story ideas then send me a note and I’ll be happy to review it.)

This wasn’t the first time this has happened. LJ waking up in the middle of the night with a cold sensation up his body, waking him from his sleep and causing him to wake up in a panic. Despite feeling cold his body was sweating, feeling like his heart was going to pop out of his chest. His vision was adjusting to the dark and after a couple minutes he was able to see the detail in his room, his piles of candy, closet, and out his window. The sunset that was only a splinter of light was left on the forests horizon as it vanished from sight, and seeing the darkness consume the sun he saw it as a sign to get up for the day.

With an audible sigh LJ stood up and stretched, grabbing his long sleeved shirt, jumper shorts, and leggings. No one would be up at this time so he wasn’t worried, going straight to the nearest bathroom with tired legs. Heading inside he set his clothes on the counter and turned the shower on hot, the corner of his eye caught by the mirror. Obviously no sane person would wear makeup at night, but over the years of wearing it and not taking it off every night his lips were stained black and his eyeliner had always been imprinted around his eyes. It didn’t bother him, not in the early days and not even now.

He took off his boxers and stepped into the shower, flinching for a moment at the scorching water and turning it down a bit before sitting in the tub, letting the water rain on him. LJ tried to remember his dream, what was it that made him wake up like that?

“Come on LJ!”

“Coming Isaac!"

Oh...that would do it. Quickly LJ shook his head and tried to avoid thinking of his past, he didn’t need to have a panic attack right now. He grabbed the wash cloth off to the side and got some soap on it before starting to wash down his body, moving slower as he reached for his back. Something urged him to look, as if to reflect on his past and for whatever reason he did, glancing at his black forearms and following them to his back. Turning the best he could, he could only see the ends of where his fingertips had finished digging into his flesh. His heart rate spiked, causing a searing pain in his chest and him to hiss, clutching his hand over his heart as he leaned forward and the water began to hit the scars on his back.

LJ snapped his eyes closed, taking deep breaths before finding the strength to turn the water off and getting out of the tub. The tile floor felt cold, once again causing his body to go into a frozen state despite just getting out of the boiling shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before picking up his clothes and hurrying back to his room for a feeling of comfort. However, arriving at his room wasn’t enough, his body still felt empty and cold and LJ began to fall into a state of frenzy. He rushed to dry off, accidentally leaving water in his hair and on his upper back as he scurried to get on his boxers, leggings, and jumper. It was hard to say when he collapsed onto his knees, or when he started crying, but the cold feeling was too much and he began to hug himself. His nails clawed into his back but the release of blood felt strangely warm as it seeped down his back, his jumper wasn’t even zipped in the front or the straps around his shoulders, but he didn’t care.

Warm, he just wanted to be warm, why couldn’t he get warm!? LJ’s heart pounded and to the point his ears could only hear his own heart beat, he barely registered the voice yelling outside his door.

“LJ! You awake?” 

Jeff? Was that Jeff? 

“Hey fuck-ass if you’re up say something!”

Definitely Jeff. He tried to speak but his body was shaking so much LJ couldn’t even move his mouth, nothing was moving except his hands that kept dragging his fingers down his back for more warmth. In less than a minute he felt something push against his back and shove his own arms away, letting LJ see the blood soaked black finger tips. Arms wrapped around his middle and LJ knew it was Jeff judging by the white hoodie, he still couldn’t speak but he heard Jeff.

“Fuck, LJ get a hold of yourself. It’s me, Jeff.” Jeff said, barely above a whisper and LJ’s tears continued to fall silently.

Something about him introducing himself broke the invisible chains, causing a loud sob to tore out of LJ’s throat and he moved his arms to hold Jeff’s forearms. His body rejoiced in the warm feeling that filled him, just simply having another person here to hold him. After what felt like hours, Jeff heard LJ’s sobs change to soft whimpers and pulled away, he resisted a groan seeing all the blood that soaked his hoodie. Putting on his boyfriend voice he asked calmly. “Jack, what happened?”

“I-I don’t know..I was s-showering an-and felt so cold..I just..” LJ sniffed out.

“Ok, easy now.” Jeff commented as he moved in front of LJ, making him look up. “You felt alone and scared right?”

“I..believe Dr.Smiley calls it t-touch starved.” LJ sniffed and wiped his eyes, only smearing a small line of black. “When I get..lonely and cold it means..I need contact.”

“Physical contact, I think I get it.” Jeff nodded. “Were you thinking of your box?”

LJ said nothing but nodded, his dark eyes looked to the floor and Jeff sighed. “Let’s get you cleaned up and back in bed.”

Thankfully LJ had a lot of wrappings that normally went around his arms, but today it would be around his back and torso. LJ willed himself to sit on the bed and stay still for Jeff as the pale killer wrapped him up. It didn’t take too long, everyone was pretty well off taking care of wounds in the previous years, yet when he was finished LJ only muttered. “I’m sorry..”

“It’s fine LJ, let’s just be glad you didn’t claw straight to a lung or bone.” Jeff said, moving away from behind LJ to sit next to him, looking at his partner as his eyes were still trained to the floor.

“Yeah..I guess it was just..depression.” LJ shrugged. “What brought you here anyways?”

“There was a trail of water from the bathroom to your room. And normally you’re not one just to run out and not dry off.” Jeff answered, gaining a small smile from LJ.

“You know me so well.”

“Well that still doesn’t mean you should claw yourself. Why didn’t you come see me?” Jeff asked, trying to look at LJ’s eyes but the clown only turned his head away.

“I don’t know..I guess I thought I could just push it away, but it just became so intense..” LJ said then turned to look at Jeff with a sorrowful expression. “I should be ok now.”

“No no, I’m not leaving you to have another attack. How about this, we can cuddle for a while till you feel better.” Jeff suggested, holding in a sappy remark.

LJ nodded, his lips pursing into a line as he carefully laid on his side and Jeff moved to lay in front of him to avoid touching his back. Jeff moved his head above LJ’s, letting the monochrome clown nuzzle into his neck without stabbing him with his nose, and then Jeff rested his chin on LJ’s head. There was no talking, just laying there peacefully and listening to each others breathing, but it was odd to Jeff having his boyfriend practically burrow himself into Jeff’s body. Feeling him shiver Jeff moved one of his hands to LJ’s back and slowly rubbed it, yet this action caused LJ to release a gasp. It wasn’t a painful gasp, just surprise.

“Did that hurt?” Jeff muttered, moving his hand away but LJ looked up at him.

“No, it felt good.” LJ replied and nuzzled Jeff’s neck.

He was such a fucking cuddle monster when he wanted to be, but Jeff complied and began to rub his back again. LJ smiled as he closed his eyes, enjoying the heat and feeling Jeff touch his back made him surprisingly warm. He flinched as he felt Jeff’s hand moved to his old scars on his lower back, arching his back a little, unsure if he wanted Jeff to be touching them. The hand followed however and he heard Jeff whisper. “Don’t move, let me feel.”

He obeyed his words and stopped moving to let Jeff feel, his fingers left a surprising feeling of pleasure and heat as they trailed LJ’s back. A soft moan escaped LJ as he let Jeff touch his scratch scars and old wounds from other killers, he would run his fingers up and down his back and sometimes curl his knuckles over the marks. Jeff was also finding it strangely arousing with LJ being at his mercy and letting him touch the marks he knew the clown detested. He let his thoughts get away from him and LJ let out a soft chuckle. “Jeffy~ I can feel your buddy poking me.”

A blush crossed Jeff’s cheeks as he smacked his head, making the clown yelp but then burst into a fit of laughter. “Shut up..”

“If I knew that you touching me would get you this excited I would’ve called you sooner.” LJ laughed.

Jeff’s face burned and he started to move his hands along LJ’s back, making his giggling fade out into soft hums and delighted moans. “LJ, let me fuck you this time, I think you need this more than me.”

“Wow Jeff that was..romantic?” LJ said in disbelief, getting Jeff to pull at his hair, which by trade caused LJ to giggle again.

“Shut your fucking mouth and lay down.” Jeff growled as he sat up with LJ.

LJ still let a few giggles escape him, but trying to lay down on his back caused the smile to change to a pained expression as he shot up again with a hiss. Somehow the mere contact caused the marks to seethe and LJ was quickly reminded of what he did to himself, but no matter how he tried to shake off the shame he couldn’t. Jeff quickly noticed the bitter look in LJ’s eyes and quickly helped LJ lay on his side. “Here, we can to it like this.”

LJ said nothing but helped to remove his clothes, only watching Jeff as he discarded the bloody white hoodie and the rest of his clothes. Just seeing the blood LJ’s mind tried to drag him back into darkness, he had to shut his eyes and lay down to hold his tears back. Jeff knew this was not going to be easy but he was going to make LJ see that he had nothing to be ashamed of. After the two were undressed, Jeff leaned over LJ and placed gentle kisses down his shoulders and back, getting some soft whines from LJ. Said killer grinned to himself as he practically laid himself over his boyfriend, but not adding his weight to his injured back. 

Not wanting to feel useless, LJ tried to move up to kiss Jeff but was gently kept on his side with a firm hand. “No Jack, let me pleasure you.”

There was no reason for him to be this kind, and there was no reason for LJ to start crying again, it just happened. Jeff kissed the tears that were beginning to slide down LJ’s cheeks and then bit on his shoulder to assure him before moving a hand to LJ’s cock. A light gasp left LJ’s lips as Jeff began to stroke his member, feeling it harden in his grip. Normally their love making would be very frisky and even violent but today Jeff just wanted it to be slow, and LJ needed it to be slow. 

LJ let out a choked moan with a mix of a hiccup from his crying, feeling his cock get harder with Jeff’s more tender strokes. At least he was getting the warmth he wanted, but now it was becoming overwhelming at a sluggish pace. Jeff was surprised how much he was enjoying this slow teasing and kissing the clowns tears away, trying not to get makeup in his mouth was a challenge though. Soon enough Jeff’s attention moved from LJ’s cock to his legs, guiding his hands up LJ’s pale legs as he continued to nip at LJ’s shoulders and neck. For whatever reason LJ began to hiss at the tears in his eyes, why was he crying so much?!

“Jack?” Jeff called out, hearing a growl pass LJ’s teeth. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I don’t know! Fuck, sorry I just can’t stop crying!” LJ snapped, his voice horse. 

“Do you want to stop?” Jeff asked, be was really tempted to tell him to shut up and let him do his thing, but he waited.

“No it’s fine..” LJ replied, wiping his tears and looking at Jeff. “are..you going to top?”

Jeff didn’t know whether to laugh or sigh, but he settled with a calm reaction. “Only if you’re comfortable with it..I mean I obviously know what I’m doing but if you’re not ready for that..”

“I’m ok.” LJ replied and gave a small smile. “Just, be careful.”

“I fucking know.” Jeff scoffed, thinking about his next action before sucking on his index and middle finger of his right hand. “Hey, wanna hear a story?” 

As Jeff asked this, LJ turned around but was confused by his question. He didn’t notice Jeff’s hand moving to LJ’s ass as the clown positioned himself onto his knees to make things easier. “What?”

“It’s about you.”

“Jeff- what ar-shit!” LJ gasped out, slightly confused but too immersed in pleasure as Jeff was touching the rim of his hole and slowly sliding in.

“There’s this really hot guy I know, dressed as a fucking clown of all things, and he has seen so much fucked up shit I can’t help but admire his strength.” Jeff started, slipping his index finger in deeper and causing LJ to gasp, his muscles clenching around the finger.

“Jeff-ha~” LJ moaned as he listened to Jeff’s voice, noticing the slight drop in it.

“And right now, he’s my fucking boyfriend, this handsome, batshit crazy guy is mine.” Jeff growled in LJ’s ear. “And even if I have to fuck you all night, you’ll get that fucking insane notion that you’re alone, out of your head.”

LJ let out a whine as he dug his teeth into his pillow, feeling Jeff’s fingers brush against his prostate and fingered him faster. He wasn’t used to this and for a second wondered how Jeff could do this every time they fucked. Jeff stretched his fingers and even slipped in a third for good measure, listening to LJ’s moans and whimpers as he kept crying. LJ knew the tears weren’t from sadness though, it was pleasure and love, hearing what Jeff thought finally warmed up his body as his heart beat loudly. Jeff however didn’t like his silence and pressed harder into his prostate, LJ’s back arching as he let go of the pillow and let out a yelp. “Jeff!”

“Come on, enough hiding.” Jeff huffed as he took his fingers out and rubbed LJ’s thighs, positioning himself behind him. “You know Jackie, there is something you never seem to get.”

“Oh? What’s that?” LJ asked, moving his hands to the bed and looking over his shoulder at Jeff.

“You’re mine, only I get to talk shit about you.” Jeff smirked as he pushed in his member with one thrust, causing the clown’s voice to hitch.

Jeff paused, mainly for his own sake as he felt the warm walls surround his dick, squeezing his cock in a both pleasurable and painful way. A short scream left LJ’s mouth, but it was cut off in the middle, his eyes wide from the sudden intrusion. The carved killer pecked LJ’s back as he clawed his fingers into LJ’s hips, and LJ’s claws tore into the sheets and shook as he tried to keep himself upright. Taking a couple breaths Jeff swayed his hips, making LJ’s breath hitch but a quiet groan left his mouth. Seeing that as a sign LJ wasn’t in pain, Jeff began to slowly pull out before pushing back in, gaining a moan from his lover.

It was first lazy, calm thrusts, mainly just letting LJ get used to it. But as more moans and began to leak out from the two, Jeff couldn’t control his movements much afterwards. He began to thrust harder into LJ, managing to strike his prostate and make him yelp out in pleasure. “Jeff! Holy~ fuck!”

Pride swelled in Jeff as he leaned over LJ’s back and bit into his neck, making sure to draw blood and LJ let out a long and stuttered moan. Both voices began to grow louder and sweat began to collect on both bodies, Jeff’s hips thrusting faster to seek out more noises from LJ. It was easy to get hooked on this, maybe this is why LJ was always so sex crazed, hearing his partners moans were something to get drunk on. As a personal mission, Jeff began to angle his thrusts and strike right on LJ’s prostate, making the clown gasps and moans mix as he babbled out loud. 

“Fuck! Jeffy, fuck me-o-oh~ fucking hell!” 

“Shit! LJ easy!” Jeff growled back at one moment, LJ’s ass clenching tightly on Jeff’s cock. “Damn it-”

The moans continued to echo in the room as LJ leaned forward, his ass still being held up by Jeff as their skin slapped together. LJ’s eyes were still watering but this time from pure pleasure as he cried out, gripping the sheets. “Jeff-I’m cumming-I’m cu-ah!”

“Me too-shit! Come on Jackie, fucking cum for me-” Jeff groaned out as he held onto LJ’s hips, knowing he was clawing into his sides.

Not long after LJ let out a scream and cum coated the sheets below them, and following Jeff wrapped his arms around LJ’s torso as he came inside his lover. Both collapsed onto the bed, LJ letting out a groan as Jeff fell on top of him, and groaned at the warm liquid in his channel. They caught their breaths, Jeff finding the strength to pull out as he settled back in to spoon the clown. LJ reached a hand up to his eye, surprised to feel that his tears had stopped and turned around to nuzzle Jeff’s head. “Thanks Jeffy, I feel a lot better.”

“Good..” Jeff panted out. “Now, don’t go back to thinking dumb shit again alright? I want you, and others here care a fuck ton about you too.”

“Yeah~” LJ smiled and chuckled. “But if I stay depressed can we fuck again?”

“I am really close to pushing you off the bed..”

“Mean!” LJ pouted but hugged Jeff closer. The two drifting off back to sleep, and not coming out for the rest of the day.


End file.
